warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mumblefoot
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Mumblefoot |deputy=Mumblefoot |elder=Mumblefoot |starclan resident=Mumblefoot |mentor=Unknown |apps=Rabbitleap, Robinwing |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Pineheart |succeededby1=Sunfall |livebooks=Pinestar's Choice, ''Goosefeather's Curse, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Moth Flight's Vision }} Mumblefoot is a small, mangy, graying, thick-furred brown tom with amber eyes. Mumblefoot was a ThunderClan deputy under Pinestar's leadership in the forest territories. As a warrior, Mumblefoot served under Oakstar and Doestar, and mentored Rabbitleap and Robinwing. Despite his age, Pinestar named Mumblefoot his first deputy but was later succeeded by Sunfall. Mumblefoot retired to the elders' den and joined StarClan after his death. During Bluefur's leadership ceremony, Mumblefoot gave her a life for endurance. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Although unnamed, Mumblefoot is seen in Moth Flight's dream of the Moonstone cavern, giving Bluefur her second life. Tallstar's Revenge :Mumblefoot rushes to join Whiteberry, a WindClan elder, and Littlebird, a ShadowClan elder, in their gossip and asks how hunting was upon reaching them. Whiteberry replies that it was not bad, but it was a long wait for fresh prey with two apprentices. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :Mumblefoot is an elder of ThunderClan. :At a Gathering, Tanglewhisker, a RiverClan elder, calls out to Mumblefoot. Tanglewhisker greets him and Whiteberry. Oakheart says they'd talk the night away if they could. Bluestar's Prophecy :Featherwhisker takes the Clan's two newest kits, Bluekit and Snowkit, to see the elders in their den. Mumblefoot is seen having his ears groomed by Larksong, complaining of a tick. When Weedwhisker mentions that Mumblefoot is bound to catch ticks if he insists on hunting for himself, Mumblefoot replies that the day he stops hunting is the day the Clan can sit vigil for him. When Featherwhisker talks about being a medicine cat apprentice, Mumblefoot says that Featherwhisker does all of Goosefeather's duties, while the older medicine cat collects herbs, although Mumblefoot's way of speaking implies that Goosefeather does something other than his job as medicine cat. Featherwhisker comments that Mumblefoot and Goosefeather have never seen eye to eye. Mumblefoot tells Featherwhisker that he saw Goosefeather snoring by the Owl Tree earlier, when he should have been collecting herbs. After Featherwhisker says that the two kits should be getting back to their mother, Bluekit later wonders what Mumblefoot's tick looked like. :Later, Mumblefoot is outside the elders' den with Larksong, while Featherwhisker pads over with mouse bile for his tick. :Mumblefoot is good friends with Bluepaw while she is an apprentice. He continues to believe Goosefeather is a lazy, indecent cat, and only pretends to collect herbs all day. :Mumblefoot dies peacefully much later on. When Bluefur goes to receive her nine lives, he gives her one, accompanied by the gift of endurance. He tells her to use it to keep going, even if she feels that all hope and strength has left her. Mumblefoot tells Bluefur to endure it and to have faith in her own strength. After he gives her the life, Bluefur thanks Mumblefoot. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Mumblefoot and his patrol burst into ThunderClan camp, their flanks heaving. Mumblefoot tells them that there were kittypets and Oakstar asks what is going on. The warrior explains that the kittypets are not there but still inside ThunderClan territory, on their side of the Twoleg fence. :After the Great Hunger, Cloudberry offers Mistpelt to share the mouse Mumblefoot caught. The tom pads to Pineheart and brushes his tail against his flank. He comments they did well hunting today and thanks StarClan that they have spared them. Pineheart replies not all of them were spared, remembering the deceased. :After Pinestar becomes leader, Squirrelwhisker mentions that Mumblefoot sent out two hunting patrols. Pinestar thinks of how excellent a deputy Mumblefoot is, despite other cats protesting about his age. The leader completely trusts his deputy to organize the patrols and duties and is well-respected in ThunderClan. Goosefeather's Curse :After Goosekit claims that Swiftpaw is in the reeds by Sunningrocks, Larksong asks Hollypelt and Mumblefoot to come with her to check Sunningrocks. Hollypelt protests, but Mumblefoot offers to come. He glances at Goosekit and points out that it's a strange thing for a kit to make up. He asks Larksong if she agrees, and Larksong nods before leading him out. Goosekit was telling the truth, and Mumblefoot's patrol brings Swiftpaw back. Larksong comments that she was very stuck and thought she and Mumblefoot would never help her escape. Mumblefoot approaches Swiftpaw's mother Flashnose, his fur standing on end and a reed stuck behind one of his ears. Flashnose thanks Larksong and Mumblefoot for find her and saving her life. After Goosepaw's early apprentice ceremony, Mumblefoot is one of the few cats that call his new name. Later, Larksong is seen sharing a pigeon with Mumblefoot. :Mumblefoot receives Rabbitpaw as an apprentice. He growls at his apprentice after he insults Goosefeather, but doesn’t make him apologize but instead shakes his head at Goosefeather. Goosefeather suspects that he too is unhappy about his new name. When it starts raining and the fresh-kill is being soaked, Pineheart orders Mumblefoot and Rooktail to move the fresh-kill pile to higher ground after they finish their dawn patrol. Spottedleaf's Heart :Featherwhisker mentions that he will prepare a poultice for Mumblefoot's tick bite. A few days later, Featherwhisker goes to fetch more marigold for Mumblefoot's tick bite as it refuses to heal. Tigerpaw asks if he can eat since Mumblefoot and Larksong don't want to. When Redpaw and Willowpaw play, they annoy Mumblefoot and Larksong so the tom growls for them to leave them alone. Spottedpaw trots to the elders, feeling bad for their disturbed peace. She reassures that her littermates will be going to their nests soon, licking rumpled fur on Mumblefoot's shoulder and ignoring his musty smell. :When Goosefeather falls asleep while talking to Spottedpaw, Mumblefoot tells the apprentice to ignore him as half the time, he doesn't know what he is saying. He also explains that most of the Clan stopped listening to the tom moons ago. When Mumblefoot tries to share Goosefeather's moss soaked in water, the gray tom lashes his tail at him. After Bluefur's kits are born, they are seen stalking the tip of Mumblefoot's tail. Redtail's Debt : Trivia *In the allegiances of ''Redtail's Debt, Mumblefoot is listed to be "slightly clumsy". Character pixels Quotes Notes and references pl:Mamrocząca Stoparu:Шаркунnl:Murmelvoetde:Nuschelfußfr:Patte Tremblantefi:Töppöjalka Category:Males Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Elders Category:Mentors Category:Deceased characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Warriors Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Deputies Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters